Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic field measuring device.
Description of the Background Art
An arrangement of a Hall sensor and a magnet is known from EP 2 607 857 A2, in which a Hall voltage is generated by approaching a ferromagnetic plate in the Hall sensor. Different approaches to designing a magnetic field measuring device are furthermore known from EP 0 916 074 B1, EP 1 182 461 A2, WO 2009/005237 A2, EP 2 584 304 A1, DE 199 46 935 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,193 B1 and WO 2012/168635 A1.